


Confrontational

by suspensegirl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: 2.03, 2x03, Canon Divergent, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Romance, implied blair/marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspensegirl/pseuds/suspensegirl
Summary: 2x03 - Canon Divergent - Serena and Blair argue about Chuck and Marcus in the aftermath of the blackout.





	Confrontational

**Author's Note:**

> Lord...do the cringeworthy fics never end??

"I kissed him...I made out with Chuck, and then I ran after Marcus!"

Serena looked at her thoughtfully.

"What am I doing?!" she dropped to the ground, sliding along a pole.

Serena kneeled beside her. "Blair..."

She just stared ahead in disbelief of her situation. Finally, she turned to Serena, who was sighing deeply. "What?" she asked.

"I think you're taking this jealousy thing too far."

Blair's eyebrows narrowed. "Are you kidding me? He hurt me, he hurt me so bad! I can never forgive him!"

"I know and I'm completely for that decision and you've made him as jealous as he can get, practically torn his heart in every possible direction, but..."

"What? What?!"

She sighed. "Marcus is just your rebound."

Blair scoffed and rose. Serena repeated the action, concerned for her best friend. "He is not a rebound. Chuck was a rebound!" She started walking away, infuriated. "I dated & loved Nate since kindergarten & then it was stripped away from me by that Chuck Basstard!"

Serena stopped her. "Blair, wait!"

"No," a tear fell." Chuck was the rebound & I'm over him...Marcus is the real deal!"

"You think Marcus is boring!"

"No, I don't! Not anymore!" she sighed. "I mean, he's royalty and he wants to be with ME!"

Serena looked at her harshly. "You are so shallow, Blair! Don't be like my mother! She loves Rufus and yet insists on marrying the rich guy!"

"This has nothing to do with your mother, and BESIDES, Chuck's rich too! It's not about the money!"

"If it was about love, you'd be trying to get Chuck back! I know I'm the last person in the world that should be defending him, but you've gotta believe me," she gripped Blair's shoulders, but Blair only pulled herself away.

"Chuck means nothing to me."

"Is that why you're still in love with him?"

Blair froze. "Who could love that Chuck B-"

"You," Serena spat out, stepping forward. "And you've been in love with him since he gave you that necklace last year on your birthday. You couldn't resist him then, either. You're just too afraid to admit it."

"Don't tell me what I'm too afraid to admit," she stomped off.

"I bet you loved it..."

Blair froze again.

"kissing him in the blackout..."

Blair whipped her head around.

"I bet you needed it," Serena stepped forward some more. "Marcus told me about it. He said you guys looked desperate, like you needed each other, like you wanted each other. Your true colors showed in the dark where no one could see. He knows you'll never get over Chuck, but because you seem to want him so bad, he's trying to prove he's better than Chuck... But we all know, even me, that the only one for you is Chuck."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

Serena closed her eyes momentarily in frustration and continued. "You can torture him to no end for what he did, but you'll only be hurting yourself. He's sorry, and he's willing to do whatever it takes. The question is, are you?"

Blair shook away the words eating at her insides. She rushed off in a hurry and ran smack into Chuck some feet away. "Get out of my way, Bass! You've ruined enough already. I'm sick and tired of -"

She was silenced by his kiss. She didn't resist, tears flowing down her face as their mouths took on a passionate dance. Just then, Marcus came up behind Serena and gasped, about to call out Blair's name like before, but Serena stopped him. "You don't belong with her."

His eyebrows narrowed.

"I know you like her, but you don't know her. I know you feel for her, but you don't understand her. I know you're sweet to her and cause her to maybe think on how to be a better person, but you don't complete her."

He turned to watch them and saw how happy Blair was when she was with Chuck.

"Chuck completes her. If you go after her, she'll choose you because she's still mad at Chuck for what he did, and she'll make him pay. You may even cause her to fall in love with you. But you'll never be enough, and you'll just be hurting her by separating her from the only person she truly belongs with."

"Why are you telling me this?" he glared.

"Cause when you find your soulmate, sometimes it's harder to acknowledge, and you decide to experiment with other types of people to escape those intense feelings."

"What if she's my soulmate?"

Serena scoffed at him. "She's not. She belongs with Chuck! Always has, always will. It just took one drunken night at Victrola to make her, and him, realize that."

Marcus turned and strode off. Blair broke the kiss. "I missed you so much, Chuck," she whispered hungrily into his ear as she tugged on his hair.

He muttered her name over and over, sending tingles through her whole body. "I can feel it," he said.

She smiled into him and they kissed again. Serena could see them relaxing as they melted into each other. She smiled and walked away. Mission accomplished.


End file.
